


Reunion

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Begging, Blindness, Broken Bones, Canon Era, Comfort, Doctor/Patient, Dreams, Dungeon, Food, Hand Feeding, Hurt, Injury, Locked In, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Scents & Smells, Shopping, Sleep, Stealing, Teasing, The Old Religion (Merlin), Thief, Threats of Violence, Violence, Whump, hunger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Though he is new to Camelot's marketplace, Merlin steals food from a stall. Being clumsy is just another part of his charm.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14
Collections: Camelot Drabble — Prompt #419: Bingo Round 2, Camelot Drabble — Prompt #421: my summer sun, Camelot Drabble — Prompt #423: Merlin in moonlight, Camelot Drabble — Prompt #426: bridge/permission





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters 1-6 written for [Camelot_Drabble](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/) bingo. Chapter titles are bingo square prompts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin is a food thief.

The vendor in the market stall looks away from his wares in a pattern. First, shout at passers-by until someone stops. Second, assist the customer with their purchases. Third, wave them off with their money in his hand. Fourth and last, duck out of sight to put the money in a secure box under his crate-chair.

Merlin is new to this Camelot market, but he has been watching this one hand pie vendor for an hour. There is a very narrow window of time in which he could grab his next meal. He thinks he can make it if he times his approach right.

He'll need to casually walk out from his hiding place in the shadows across the road. He'll need to appear to be browsing to blend in with the rest of the market-goers. He can approach the next stall over as the vendor's customer is leaving. Then, as soon as the pasty vendor turns his back, he'll do a quick grab-and-run.

He won't even need to use his magic to cause a distraction.

He waits for the next customer to take an interest in the vendor's offerings, and then positions himself for his plan.

The customer walks away. The vendor ducks down. Merlin runs.


	2. Locked In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin gets caught and put in holding.

In hindsight, that would have gone better had the whole stack of pasties not fallen over and had Merlin not been caught with the half-eaten evidence in his hands.

At least he was able to get some of his meal down before the guards dragged him away. If they throw him in a cell without beating him, he'll even be able to keep the food down.

For that is surely where he is headed: a cell in the dungeons. The ceilings overhead have started to look carved from the earth as he has been led further into the castle above the market. The smell of the air has changed, as well. From the humidity of the sun-drenched courtyard, it changed to the cool stone hallways full of knights and courtiers in various states of cleanliness - sharp sweat, dull oily hair, and herb-scented bath water. Now he smells hay, burning torches, dirt, and urine.

His guards stop him at a table where he gives his name and town of origin – "Merlin, of Ealdor" – and his crime is marked down for the records. Then they move him along down a cell-lined hallway.

They stop in front of an occupied cell.

One of Merlin's two guards releases Merlin's left arm to unhook a key from a well-polished leather belt. He warns the three men inside the cell not to try anything.

The door is opened. Merlin is shoved in roughly. The door closes and locks behind him.


	3. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets his fellow prisoners.

The two guards' footsteps can be heard disappearing down the hall, and two of Merlin's new cellmates move toward him.

One of them is taller than Merlin, and the other one is just a hair shorter, but they're both bulky, muscular men with mean expressions and an abundance of scars on their bare arms and faces. Paid fighters, most likely.

Merlin backs away, but the hard metal bars at his back stop him from retreating to any safe distance. Of course he would be placed in a cell with men who look like they want to break his legs off. Fate, or perhaps the Triple Goddess herself, is always testing his negotiation skills.

Merlin decides to set the tone. Maybe he can kill whatever oncoming display of dominance they're planning with some kind of kindness. It's worth a shot to avoid getting his nose broken again, at any rate.

"Gentlemen. Is there something you'd like to discuss, or can we all sit down and await our judgments in peace?"

They stop walking, but they look no less intent on venting their frustrations by causing bodily harm.

"We're only looking to share with you some ground rules," the taller one replies. "You seem like a smart enough lad to learn them without us having to beat 'em into you."

"I do prefer that path," Merlin says.

"Right, then," the shorter one begins, "here's how it works. You'll be given food by the guards. That food belongs to us."

Merlin's heart sinks.

"You'll also be given drinking water. That water belongs to us."

Merlin sees the third man in the cell, who thus far has closely resembled an unmoving lump of cloth piled in a corner, shift a bit under his cloak.

"You're expected to sit down and be invisible during your time here with us. Any talking without being addressed by either us or the guards will get you a beating. Any trying to steal food from us will get your fingers broken."

"All of your fingers," adds the taller man.

"Understood?" asks the shorter one.

Merlin doesn't like it, but he nods his understanding anyway.

"Good," spits the taller one.

They glare at him for a few moments more, then move away to talk to each other in low tones.

Merlin looks around at the ground. There's a patch of hay that looks clean enough, so he sits on it and leans his head back against the stone wall.

He runs through what he knows about glamours and confounding spells. Maybe he can make it look to the fighters like there's less food coming in, and then make himself look like he isn't eating when he is. He'll have to take care to make no sounds, but it might work. If he times everything right. If he keeps up enough strength to support using his magic.

He hopes he is released or moved soon, because it looks like he won't be eating much for a while in this cell. Good thing he was able to swallow half that pasty in the marketplace.


	4. Here for the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's fellow prisoners work through their anger - on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further prompt interpretation: kicked out for fighting

Time moves slowly those first several hours. There's a high window in the cell, and Merlin spends the time watching the sunbeams move across the floor.

It's hours before the first meal comes, and he decides not to try anything until he observes the sequence of events at least one time.

Later, a guard stops by to talk to the shorter man, whose name turns out to be Alastor, about his status. Alastor doesn't look pleased when the guard leaves.

Merlin listens to Alastor complaining to his friend for a while. He catches phrases like "went to that wedding" and "should have just let the bitch marry that tosser." He thinks he's getting an insight into Alastor's family feud until he hears "brothel" and "mother of my child," at which point he forgets himself and lets out a quiet but audible laugh.

Their peace goes to hell from there.

Alastor and his taller friend stop talking at once. Alastor's arms stiffen, and his hands tighten into fists. His rage shows in the red of his face.

He rounds on Merlin.

"We told you to be invisible, boy. Silent and unmoving," Alastor says to Merlin. To his friend, he says, "Hold him."

Merlin scrambles for a less vulnerable position, but he's too late. The so-far nameless fighter wraps his bulky arms around Merlin's shoulders and neck, then squeezes tightly.

Merlin grabs the arm around his neck to try to pull it off, but he's not nearly strong enough. He's being choked.

Through the stars dancing in his vision, he watches Alastor grip one of Merlin's arms in both hands. He feels the rough fingers digging into his flesh.

The bone breaks like a twig.

Merlin screams.

Alastor aims and lands a kick to one of Merlin's knees, and Merlin feels his leg bend the wrong way.

He chokes out a whimper of pain. At this point, passing out from lack of air has become desirable.

"What's going on there?" a guard shouts from the hallway.

Merlin is dropped to the floor. The side of his head hits the ground. His broken arm and leg are not spared the jolt of landing. Larger, more insistent stars burst in his vision.

He hears several sets of boots pounding the dirt toward them.

"Open 12," one guard says to another, who moves away.

Merlin hears the echo of a hinge squeak. The pain in his limbs and the smell of the soiled ground assaulting his nose are enough to bear, but that squeaky hinge puts him over the edge. He throws up.

There's jingling at his cell door. "Get them out of here," says the same guard.

There's enough movement in the cell to kick up some dust, but Merlin's eyes are squeezed closed against the pain. He hears all the movement and the sound of all the guards' spoken orders leave the cell. The door closes and is locked.

Merlin hears a faint, "George, fetch Gaius," from the end of the hallway.

Merlin tries to take a calming deep breath. It shifts his arm, and he whimpers again.

There's a rush of wind on his face. He feels a hand support his neck. Another hand slowly coaxes his shoulder toward the ground.

The movement hits both injured limbs at the same time. "Please!" Merlin begs.

But Merlin misses whatever the owner of the hands says in reply: he finally falls unconscious.


	5. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin meets the third prisoner.

When Merlin wakes, the pain that was sharp and overwhelming has turned to a persistent but dull throb.

He opens his eyes.

Judging by the dim lighting, it must be very late.

He looks around the cell and then down at his body.

He has been laid flat on the stone bench in the cell, and he has been covered in a sheet and given a pillow for his head.

He feels his injured arm and finds that it has been set and tightly secured in a splint. He can't see his leg, but he expects it has been treated much the same as his arm. His head feels fine.

A physician has clearly come and gone.

He repositions his head on the pillow and looks up at the ceiling. All in all, his list of events since that morning isn't too wonderful.

His stomach gives a loud rumble.

He sighs.

From under the dirty cloak in the corner comes the first amicable communication Merlin has heard all day, and in a long time before that as well.

"Merlin?"

Merlin would know that voice anywhere, even with the croak of dehydration in it just now. He looks over.

"Arthur??"

The cloak moves, and Arthur's smile underneath it is the sweetest picture Merlin's eyes have beheld in years.

His heart flips in his chest.

"Oh my goodness! What are you doing here?" Merlin asks.

"I live here, Merlin," Arthur replies sarcastically.

Merlin looks around them. "In this cell?" he asks.

"No, you dolt. You haven't changed a bit, have you? In Camelot. This is my kingdom," Arthur says with pride.


	6. Loss of Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is frustrated by his inability to get Merlin the best care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a not-canon disability

"Yes, but... what are you doing locked up down here in the dungeon?" Merlin asks.

"It's a long story," Arthur replies. "Now shut up, Merlin. You need to rest."

Merlin's stomach growls again.

"They'll be bringing food along shortly. They wouldn't send for some early, not even at the order of the prince, however disgraced. Nor at the court physician's recommendation."

"Arth-" Merlin starts, but Arthur interrupts.

"Not now, Merlin. Rest," he commands. "I'll try to get them to bring some water for you," he adds more softly.

Merlin watches Arthur get up from the floor. He realizes that Arthur's dirty cloak is red underneath the grime and he's wearing chain mail. Whatever happened, they threw Arthur into this cell still in his knight's uniform.

Arthur walks to the front of the cell with purpose, but Merlin sees him stop a couple of steps short of the bars. Arthur puts his hands up in front of him and moves them side to side as he takes a slow step closer to the bars. Halfway through his second step closer, his hands connect. Merlin sees them wrap delicately around the bars before Arthur looks left and shouts for a guard to bring water.

Merlin can do nothing but stare at Arthur's hands around the bars.

Is Arthur blind?


	7. I Wake Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin rests for his injuries.

That question blares in Merlin's thoughts over and over. It drowns out everything else until he calms enough to form other questions.

Is it true? He _needs_ to ask!

Is there some other explanation? But what else could explain Arthur's cautious movements?

What happened? When did it happen? _What happened?_

Merlin doesn't ask. Arthur said to rest, and Merlin knows that Arthur won't accept an argument.

Arthur gets him some water, and even helps him drink it. After that, Merlin closes his eyes. Merlin's mind might be whirling, but his body really does need rest.

His concerned and curious thoughts don't keep him from sleep, but they do inform his dreams.

When Merlin wakes again, he feels a powerful ache of homesickness. The fading images of his dreams remind him of a time when he had not only a roof over his head, but a family as well, and someone to love.

When he opens his eyes to find that someone sitting in the back corner of the cell once more, he is a little bit glad this day landed him in the dungeons of Camelot. He silently gives thanks to the Triple Goddess, then speaks to let Arthur know he's awake again.


	8. Merlin by moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur finally get some food.

"Arthur," Merlin says.

From his relaxed pose leaning against the stone walls, Arthur straightens up to standing. He pushes the hood of his cloak off his head, and his chain mail jingles softly, only mostly muffled by the many layers of cloth underneath it.

As he crosses the cell to Merlin's makeshift sickbed, he passes through the light coming in from the high window. His hair catches the moonlight and briefly glows against the darkness of their dimly lit cell before he moves out of the beam again.

He reaches the bench and crouches down next to it. He gently rests his hand on the shoulder of Merlin's uninjured arm. His face is toward Merlin's, but his eyes are missing their mark by several inches.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Your hair looks nice in the moonlight," Merlin whispers.

Arthur breathes out a laugh. His hand squeezes Merlin's shoulder briefly. "If I remember correctly," he whispers back, "your whole face looks nice in moonlight."

Merlin's heart clenches. "Arthur, what happened to you?" he asks. He needs to know, needs to understand what is going on. Maybe then he might know if he can do something about it.

"Your injuries are more urgent. Tell me," Arthur presses. "Any pain? Dizziness? Nausea? I'll need to give Gaius a full report when he comes back in the morning."

"The morning? How long was I asleep for?" Merlin asks.

"Only a few hours," Arthur tells him. "Come on, Merlin," he says, and Merlin can hear a hint of suppressed concern in his tone.

"Head feels fine. No dizziness. Arm and leg are throbbing, but I can manage." He takes stock again for a moment. "I'd probably be weak if I stood up, but I'm not planning on moving for a while. Satisfied?"

"Thank you," Arthur says. He smiles. "How does food sound?"

"What did they bring?" Merlin asks eagerly.

Arthur reaches for the far end of the bench past Merlin's feet. "Bread, though you should look it over for mold, and what smells like a few slices of pheasant." He lifts a sparsely filled plate up over Merlin's body, then rests the plate on his knee. "No fruit or cheese. Our cook has always liked me, so I suspect the guards are eating the bulk of the plate before it gets this far."

"Let's see the bread, then," Merlin says.

Arthur holds a hunk of what was probably half a loaf when it left the kitchens above Merlin's head for him to inspect. From what Merlin can see, there are no visible spots, and the crust looks crunchy.

"Looks good," Merlin says.

Arthur breaks off a bite-sized piece and finds Merlin's mouth.

Something occurs to Merlin. "Hang on."

Arthur pulls his hand away slightly.

"How long have you been in this cell?" Merlin asks.

"Merlin, now's not the time," Arthur protests.

"Arthur, how long?" Merlin demands.

"I have only been here four days, Merlin," Arthur answers, somewhat exasperated.

"Were Alastor and his friend in here when you got here?" Merlin presses.

"No. They were brought in almost three days ago," Arthur says.

"Have you eaten anything since then?" Merlin asks.

Arthur keeps his mouth shut.

"I can tell you had some water while I was asleep, because your voice doesn't sound so scratchy anymore. You didn't eat any of this pheasant. Did you get any food while those two brutes were here?" Merlin asks again.

"They weren't very friendly or accommodating, as you saw," Arthur replies.

"Arthur!" Merlin chides. "Put that piece of bread in your mouth right now," he commands.

"You can't give me orders, Merlin," Arthur protests lightly. "Besides, this food is for you."

"Either you eat right now, or you're going to have a much less cooperative patient on your hands," Merlin threatens.

"Fine! How about this. I eat, then you eat," Arthur offers. "Back and forth. That way, we both get what we want."

"What, I get to make sure you don't lose consciousness, and you get to feed me?" Merlin asks.

"You get your way, and I get to shut you up," Arthur prods.

Merlin laughs. "You know, once upon a time I thought you liked me for my mind."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Arthur replies, but he's also smiling. He balances the first piece of bread on Merlin's forehead, then tears another small piece off the loaf for himself.

Merlin crosses his eyes trying to look at the bread on his forehead. "You are so annoying," he says as he hears Arthur munch the hard crust.

Arthur tears a shred off one of the slices of pheasant and holds it up for Merlin to inspect.

"Edible," Merlin judges, and finds himself with meat in his mouth.

As soon as Arthur hears Merlin swallow, and before Merlin can protest, he also shoves the piece of bread in. Merlin makes a face he knows Arthur can't see, but chews anyway.

Together, they slowly finish off the food.

When they're done, first light has chased away the moon.


	9. Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius visits Merlin for a follow-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Camelot_Drabble](https://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/).
> 
> Please do not use any of this as medical advice. I am not a medical professional, and therefore anything the physician says here cannot be assumed to be true.

That morning, the physician does come to check on Merlin's progress.

Three guards let him in and stand watch outside the open cell.

He is a white-haired old man who stands straight and carries over his shoulder a round bag the likes of which Merlin has never seen.

"Good morning, Sire," he says to Arthur.

"Gaius," Arthur nods. He moves aside to make space for Gaius at the bench. "This is Merlin. Merlin, Gaius is the court physician."

Gaius looks down at Merlin on the bench. "Right where I left you, I see. Good boy. Now that you're awake, I can formally request your permission to act as your physician. What say you?"

"A yes or no will serve," Arthur adds.

"I appreciate what you have done so far, so don't stop now," Merlin replies.

"Excellent. Quick questions first, then," Gaius says as he puts his round bag on the bench by Merlin's feet. "I expect Arthur has been asking you some through the night?"

"He has," Merlin replies.

"Pain, nausea, or dizziness right now?" Gaius asks.

"My arm and leg hurt. No dizziness. There hasn't been any nausea, before or after eating."

"So you did get some food. Good," Gaius remarks. His eyes flick to the guards outside the cell, but only Merlin sees his look of disapproval.

"Yes," Arthur confirms, "before first light. He only ate half of it, though."

"Diminished appetite? That's odd if there's no nausea."

"Arthur, don't mislead him!" Merlin says to Gaius, "I made him eat the other half. I think you haven't been allowed to see him; he hadn't eaten in three days."

"We're talking about you right now, Merlin," Arthur admonishes.

"He's _here_ , Arthur. You should take advantage of it. Stop being so self-sacrificing and get a few minutes of medical attention." Merlin looks Gaius in the eye. "You won't leave until you've inspected under my bandages, correct?"

"That is the job I am here to do, yes," Gaius replies louder than before.

Merlin understands that Gaius' volume is not for him but for the guards; he follows Gaius' lead. "Then I request that you see to my carer, for my benefit." At regular volume, Merlin adds, "He is strong, but he has not been treated with basic decency for several days in a row."

Before Arthur can protest again, Gaius turns to him with a swish of his long robe, a raised eyebrow, and a beckoning finger.

Arthur stays where he is. 

"Arthur, come on, I know you heard that," Merlin coaxes.

Arthur breathes out a short, exasperated breath and lets his shoulders drop a fraction of an inch. He takes a step forward, but, not knowing exactly where Gaius is standing, accidentally stops just out of his reach.

Gaius frowns. He closes the distance to Arthur and peers into Arthur's eyes. He doesn't mince his words. "How much can you see?" he asks quietly.

Arthur purses his lips. "Nearly nothing," he says very quietly. "I can tell if it's night, because the darkness is more complete. There is a hint of light in the daytime. No shapes or noticeable shadows, though."

Gaius inspects Arthur's head visually and manually. As he does, he says, "It looked like quite the blow to the head. I assumed it wasn't as serious as I'd previously thought because you were moving about on your own. However, if there is this much damage to your vision, then it is quite serious indeed. Frankly, I am surprised that you are able to function at all at this point."

"I have done little but rest for the past four days," Arthur says.

"And be starved," Merlin interjects.

"Is there any pain in your neck?" Gaius asks Arthur.

"No," Arthur answers. "Only at the point of contact here." Arthur indicates the spot.

Gaius shifts Arthur's hair aside. "Yes, there is a large bruise here. No broken skin. No bleeding."

"That's good, then, isn't it?" Merlin asks hopefully.

Gaius throws him a puzzled look.

Merlin thinks Gaius is beginning to wonder about their familiarity. He chastises himself. Maybe Gaius' manner put him at ease, or perhaps he couldn't hide his concern for Arthur any longer. Either way, he should have been more careful around a stranger.

Gaius turns back to Arthur. "Have you had any nosebleeds?"

"One, on the second day."

"I suppose you wouldn't know what color the blood was." It isn't a question.

Arthur answers anyway. "You might be able to tell for yourself. I used my cloak to catch it."

"Arthur," Merlin says, "your cloak is filthy."

"Is it?" Arthur asks in surprise. "Well. I suppose I have been sleeping on the ground of a cell. Nevertheless, you may find something." Arthur slides his hands along the front edges of the cloak. He grips it about halfway down and spreads his arms out to the sides. The move spreads the cloak out so Gaius can look for the stain more easily.

"You look like a giant bat," Merlin teases.

Arthur grins. "Or a fearsome dragon?"

"Oh, very well. Your head isn't quite big enough to pull it off, but–"

"Here it is," Gaius cuts them off. He stares at it a moment. "Hm. It is too soiled and dried up to tell definitively." He straightens up and comes back around to Arthur's front.

"What would the color have meant?" Arthur asks.

"It might have indicated an internal bleed or a release of pressure, versus a common bleed."

Merlin stores that information away for later.

"I'm afraid we'll need to wait and see about your vision," Gaius continues.

"You mean it might not be permanent?" Arthur asks. "I thought it would be."

"It may yet be. I wish I could have examined you as soon as it happened," Gaius laments. "There are things that seem obvious at the start that get obscured the more time passes. Still, now we'll have to let time tell. Keep resting. If you notice anything else unusual, send for me. I know I don't need to tell you to seek a way around any obstacles."

Arthur frowns, though not at Gaius, then nods in agreement.

Gaius turns back to Merlin. "Let's see those injuries now."


End file.
